Game Over
by okeykey
Summary: Tori ya no quería jugar, no se sentía bien con ella misma y decide terminar con este juego. Pero que pasa si Jade hace hasta lo imposible para que Tori no renuncie? (soy nueva en esto, sean buenos)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

No puedo creer que este llorando en este momento por alguien como ella. Como pude ser tan idiota de creer que podría llegar a sentir algo por mi. No, ella tiene novio y los veo todos los dias. Los escucho cada ves que se dicen cuanto se aman. Yo solo era un pasatiempo, para que no se aburriera mientras su "perfecto novio" visitaba a su familia en Canadá. Fui tan idiota de creer que ella podría sentir lago por mi, claro que no lo hará. Jade siempre va a amar a Beck y yo siempre voy a estar en segundo plano.

PERO COMO PUDE SER TAN IDIOTA DE ENTRAR EN SU MALDITO JUEGO? No puedo culparla, yo misma acepté jugar bajo sus reglas. Pero ya estoy harta, ya no quiero seguir así. No pensé que esto me afectaría de esta forma. Ya no lo voy a soportar. Acabaré con este juego mañana mismo.

Me dispongo a dormir aun con lagrimas en mis ojos y pronto consigo conciliar el sueño.

Despierto gracias al sonido del despertador. Me indica que son las 7, asique comienzo con mi rutina de todas las mañanas. Cuando ya estoy lista bajo a desayunar y veo que esta mi mama preparando su desayuno.

-buen día, tori.

-buen día, mamá. Trina ya se levanto?

-de echo si y ya se fue

-QUE? Y por qué no me espero?

-dijo que tenia que pasar por alguien de camino a la escuela o algo asi- dijo mi mama desinteresadamente moviendo sus manos

-perfecto! Bueno, solo desayunaré algo rápido y me iré caminando otra ves- dije remarcando las últimas dos palabras

-tranquila hija, yo ya te preparé el desayuno. Anda, come algo- dijo colocando un plato y un vaso de jugo de naranja sobre la mesa

-gracias mamá

Luego del desayuno ya estaba camino a la escuela. _Por qué tiene que quedar tan lejos _pensaba mientras caminaba. Tardaba en llegar mas de media hora. Obvio tardaría menos si Trina no se hubiera ido sin mi.

Ya estaba a mitad de camino cuando escucho una bocina demasiado cerca asustándome. Me doy vuelta para ver quien había sido y era nada más y nada menos que la persona de mis pesadillas. Jade.

-Vega, por que tan sola?- y ahí está ese usual tono de burla en su voz.

-caminando a la escuela. Que mas podría estar haciendo? - trate de contestar lo más fría posible.

-OK- pareció sorprenderle mi respuesta pero no le dio importancia- sube, te llevo.

-no hace falta. Prefiero caminar. Ademas ya no estoy lejos-no quería ir con ella, no la quería cerca de mi.

-Vega, no seas terca y sube al maldito auto- se estaba agotando su paciencia, aunque Jade nunca tuvo mucha por no decir nada.

-NO QUIERO! vete y dejame tranquila- no soy de mucha paciencia cuando se trata de Jade.

-no me obligues a subirte al auto por la fuerza

-si, claro! Quisiera ver que lo intentaras- y con eso dicho, me doy la vuelta y sigo mi camino. Pero no logro hacer ni tres pasos cuando ciento que alguien, mas bien dicho, Jade me toma del brazo y me gira bruscamente a ella y me levanta como si fuera un bolsón de harina.

-Jade, que rayos crees que estas haciendo? Bájame!- decía mientras me llevaba hasta su auto. Pero no hacia caso a lo que le decía. Con un brusco movimiento me metió al auto y me puso el cinturón de seguridad para luego cerrar la puerta y rodear el auto y subirse de su lado.

-ok Vega. Dime que te pasa? Jamas rechazas que te lleve de echo lo disfrutas- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa picara

-ya no quiero seguir, Jade. Quiero que te alejes de mi, que me dejes en paz. Me canse de tu maldito juego! Quiero que las personas se acerquen a mi y me puedan invitar a salir. Pero no les puedo decir que si porque es una de tus maldita reglas de un maldito juego que vos inventaste y no tengo idea de porque acepte. Es injusto que me prohíbas de salir con otras personas y tu tengas a tu jodido novio...

-tori, quizás deberíamos hablar en otro momento...-me interrumpe, pero yo no voy a dejar que siga dominándome

-NO! tu preguntaste que me pasa y lo que me pasa eres tu. Se terminó Jade. Este jueguito tuyo me harto y no lo voy a tolerar más! Tienes necesidades? Quieres follar mientras tu noviecito no está o no tiene ganas? BÚSCATE OTRA IDIOTA!- con eso ultimo dicho, desabrocho el cinturón y me bajo del auto volviendo a retomar el camino a la escuela.

Debo admitir que eso no fue fácil, pero me ciento mucho mejor. Quizás ahora las cosas cambien por el bien de las dos.

Pero hay todavía una pregunta que ronda mi cabeza. _Por qué acepté participar en su juego desde un principio?_


	2. nota capítulo 1

HOOOLA. En el capítulo anterior se me olvidó escribir una nota, asique aquí va:

Capítulo 1: Esto fue como una introducción, espero que les haya gustado o si no les gustó déjenme un rw e intentare cambiarlo y/o mejorar. Y es corto, lo se, pero a partir de ahora los capítulos serán mas largos (o al menos lo intentare...trato de ser honesta con ustedes) En cuanto a las actualizaciones, tratare de no demorarme pero sean comprensibles, este fic lo estoy escribiendo de mi celular porque las compus en mi casa siempre están ocupadas (somos 7 personas viviendo bajo el mismo techo...es una locura) y tambien tengo que adaptarme a la pagina (creo que estuve mínimo una hora para saber como subir el cap jeje lo se, soy bien bruta)

Mientras avance con la historia entenderán el porqué de la actitud de Tori y como fue que a Jade se le ocurrió este "juego" y cuales son las reglas que ella impuso.

PD: los rw inspiran para seguir escribiendo :) más para alguien como yo que siempre escribe pero nunca muestra por inseguridad o lo que sea.

Gracias a los que pasaron por aquí.

XOXO

nunzio Guerrero: Gracias mil por tu comentario...espero llenar tus expectativas. En cuanto a tu fic lo sigo desde el principio y me encanta, de verdad espero que actualices pronto. Nos estamos leyendo ;) xoxo


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Elastic heart

Ya en la escuela, voy directo a mi casillero y saco los libros que necesitaré para la primera materia. Pero no dejo de pensar en lo que le dije a Jade. _Será que hice lo correcto al soltarle todo asi de repente? La verdad, no lo se. Pero lo necesitaba. _Mientras pensaba iba camino al salón donde tendría ciencias. Al entrar al aula, me siento en el mismo lugar de siempre y con la misma persona, Cat, que por cierto ya estaba ahí.

-holis tori!- Cat, siempre tan alegre

-hola cat- trato de saludarla con una sonrisa pero solo me sale una mueca, a lo que Cat lo nota

-que tienes tori? No te ves feliz como una lombriz. Jeje eso rima- eso me hace reír- yei! Te reíste, ya no estas triste- dice saltando en su asiento y aplaudiendo. Cat es genial, nunca le cuento mis problemas, por supuesto ella no sabe lo que pasaba entre Jade y yo, pero siempre esta tratando de encontrar la manera de hacerme reír.

-gracias Cat- le digo con una mejor sonrisa

-no hay de que-después de eso seguimos hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que la profesora llego y comenzamos con la clase.

No se muy bien de que fue la clase hoy ya que tenia a Jade en mi cabeza y no me la podía sacar. Asi pase todas las horas hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Sabia que iba a verla porque siempre nos sentamos en la misma mesa con los demás.

Antes de ir al café asfalto, pase por mi casillero a dejar algunos libros pero cuando estaba buscándolos en mi mochila, cierran mi casillero y me toman de la chaqueta. Para cuando reacciono ya estoy encerrada en el armario del conserje con Jade. Si, debi saber que haría algo asi.

- que rayos te pasa? Crees que puedes solo arrastrarme aquí como si nada? Ya se acabó Jade. Se terminó este juego, dej...- pero no me dejo terminar.

- el juego se termina cuando yo quiera que termine. Olvidaste esa regla, Vega? Creo que es la numero 1- se acerca a mi y se cual es su intención.

-NO! Basta! Ya no quiero seguir. Por qué no puedes solo dejarme en paz?

-por la misma razón por la que aceptaste jugar. Tengo necesidades y tu no están tan del asco- me mira de arriba a abajo y viceversa

-oh gracias, que tierna- sarcásticamente- pero sabes? Al carajo tus necesidades! Te lo repito, DEJAME EN PAZ- digo remarcando esas ultimas tres palabras pero no gritando y la hago a un lado para poder salir de ahí a donde sea, lejos de ella.

Estaba detrás del carro de festus, caminando de un lado a otro preguntándome _por qué sigue insistiendo? No puedo con esto, no después de lo que paso ayer._

_**Flashback**_

_**Estábamos todos juntos en el café asfalto yo estaba hablando con André y Cat. Estábamos haciendo planes para el fin de semana cuando llegan Beck y Jade peleando por cualquier cosa, como es usual. Con los chicos seguíamos con nuestros planes.**_

_**-oigan! Que tal si vamos a Meet? Es el nuevo boliche que esta cerca de mi casa. Mi hermano fue el fin de semana pasado y dijo que hay muchas chicas lindas- decía Cat golpeando con el codo el brazo de André y guiñándole un ojo.**_

_**-bien rojita, ya me has convencido. YO ME APUNTO!- dijo esto últimos levantando sus brazos.**_

_**- YEII! y tu que dices Tori? Vamos sera divertidísimo hehehe y apuesto que tambien van a haber chicos liiiiindos- dice con voz coqueta.**_

_**-si, creo que será divertido. MEET SERA!**_

_**- ni lo sueñes Vega- Jade**_

_**- y como por qué no?**_

_**- porque tenemos que hacer el proyecto de historia juntas y no me voy a arriesgar a sacar una mala nota porque tu quisiste ir a un antro de segunda con un montón de babosos degenerados persiguiéndote como idiotas.**_

_**-WOOW! primero: El proyecto es para dentro de dos semanas asique aun tenesmo tiempo. Segundo: No te preocupes, no dejare que ningún baboso degenerado se me acerque- dije sarcásticamente, ella susurro algo pero no la alcance a escuchar asique no le di importancia- y tercero- empiezo a hablar más fuerte- no eres quien para decirme que hacer y que no porque no eres quien!**_

_**Han escuchado la frase " si las miradas mataran"? Bueno, ya estarían preparando mi velorio con la mirada que me dio Jade por lo que dije al final. Luego del almuerzo, estábamos yendo todos juntos a la clase de Sikowitz. Al llegar lo vemos hablando con Robbie. Ahora veo porque no estaba en el almuerzo con nosotros.**_

_**Al finalizar la clase, me voy a mi casillero a buscar mi bolso ya que en la clase de Sikowitz no lo necesitaba.**_

_**-de verdad crees que vas a ir a ese boliche de cuarta?- Jade, ya me esperaba algo asi luego de las miradas en clase de nuestro loco maestro amante de los cocos.**_

_**-que me impide ir a divertirme con mis amigos, Jade? Si mal no recuerdo eso no esta dentro de "las reglas" - marcando con mis manos las últimas palabras. Jade me toma dela mano y me lleva al armario del conserje. Al entrar se asegura de cerrar la puerta.**_

_**-Ok Vega. Tu haces lo que yo digo y ya. No tienes nada que cuestionar. Entiendes?- dice seria con sus brazos cruzados.**_

_**-No Jade, no entiendo. Es solo una salida de amigos- digo ya cansada de su actitud- dime, cual es la verdadera razón jade.**_

_**-Que? Crees que existe alguna otra razón? - en tono de burla.**_

_**- entonces, si puedo salir? - le sonrió **_

_**- No!**_

_**- entonces si hay otra razón. Dime porqué.**_

_**-no Vega, no existe otra razón- se hace un silencio, hasta que Jade habla de nuevo- ohhhhh! Ya entendí a lo que te refieres!- dice**_

_**-de verdad?- pregunto confundida- y a que me refería?**_

_**- oh vamos Vega. Que? Creíste que con este jueguito me iba a enamorar de ti y que estaba celosa? Ha ha- su mirada cambio de burla a, diría que malvada, Quizás- pero claro, la sensible Vega, como no! Permíteme aclararte unas cosas Vega. Yo jamas me enamoraría de alguien como tu, entiendes?**_

_**- Jade, no era eso a lo que me ref...**_

_**- no te hagas. Que? Tu te enamoraste de mi?**_

_**-No!- mis ojos se abrieron como platos.**_

_**- Eres insoportable, sensible, poco atractiva, estupida y muchas otras cosas que que no tendría el tiempo suficiente para enumerarlas. Y si te metí en este juego estupido es porque aveces me aburro y Beck no está o no quiere. Y para este juego necesitaba a alguien lo suficientemente estupido como para caer. Que crees, Vega? Esa estupida eres tu! Y grávatelo bien...YO NUNCA SENTIRÉ NADA POR VOS!- con eso dicho se da vuelta y abre la puerta para irse pero antes la detuve cerrando otra ves la puerta.**_

_**-por que me haces esto, Jade? Por que me tratas asi? Que fue lo que hice mal?**_

_**- ser tu- me empujó a un lado y salió del armario dejándome sola. No sabia que sentir. Pasaron las horas y lo que me había dicho Jade seguía rondando en mi cabeza hasta que llegue a casa y me desarme por completo.**_

**Fin flashback.**

Me tardeeeee...lo siento! Peroo:

•no tenia computadora

•tuve dos dias de pruebas de trabajo y lo único que quería era tratar con mi cama -w-

•me distraje con una serie!

Lamento haber tardado. Gracias por los reviews

Bants, camztour28, pilaradams15 gracias /w\ aquí les dejo la segunda parte...espero la disfruten.

Marilinn Gracias! Sigo escribiendo de mi celular...es imposible estar en una computadora (se me ponen atrás mío y no me gusta y ellos lo saben y no aguanto y me salgo -.- ) Espero te guste la segunda parte :)

Xoxo


End file.
